Goodnight, Stupid Brat
by Amywxue
Summary: Frau tucks Teito into bed after a nightmare, much to Teito's surprise and horror. Parental!FrauTeito.


**Hello! This is my first venture into the 07 Ghost fanfic realm, so its basically a journey into the unknown for me... haha. Sorry about the bad writing...**

**Note - this is NOT a shonen-ai or a yaoi. I don't have anything against it, but I'm really not into that kind of stuff. This is purely Parental!FrauTeito, as weird as that idea sounds.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own 07 Ghost. If I did, I would make a second season of the anime.**

**Goodnight, Stupid Brat  
**

The whispers. Always the whispers. They would follow him around everywhere. Everyone discreetly stares at him as he walks down the military hallways.

_"Murderer..."_

_"Killer..."_

_"I hear he's always sick 'cause he goes on missions..."_

_"Eh? Really?"_

_"Shh... He's coming this way..."_

_"Don't make eye contact with him..."_

_"Did you know? He's an ex-sklave..."_

_"Yeah, I heard..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah... I heard he came here under special conditions..."_

_"Well_ I_ heard that he killed the examiner..."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"That's what my brother told me..."_

_"Be quiet, or he'll kill us too! Have you heard what happened to his ex sparring partner?"_

_"No..."_

_"I heard he got a broken arm and an leg..."_

_"I heard he broke his spine..."_

_"I thought he killed that guy..."_

_"He must have killed a lot of people already..."_

_"Murderer..."_

_"Killer..."_

But he simply ignored them as he continued walking. Then he turned a corner.

That's when the screams started.

_"No!"_

_"Please don't kill me!"_

_"I have a wife at home!"_

_"I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!"_

_"Please!"_

_"I don't want to die!"_

_"No! I have a son! Please!"_

_"Let me see my daughter again! I'm begging you!"_

_"You devil!"_

_"Spare me!"_

_"My children!"_

_"Killer!"_

_"You murderer!"_

_"Scum!"_

_"Pathetic excuse for a human!"_

_"Do you even have a heart?!"_

_"Save me! Someone! Anyone! Please!"_

_"You murderer!"_

Blood. It was everywhere. Pooling on the floor. Splattered on the walls. On the ceiling. Dripping off his blade. Covering his hands. It was over his whole body. He held out his fingers - blood - blood that wasn't his - ran off them in streams. He stared at them in horror.

**Get it off.**_  
_

_Murderer._

**Get it off.**_  
_

_Murderer. Killer._**_  
_**

**Get it off. Get it off.**_  
_

_Murderer. Killer. Murderer._

**Get it off. Get it off. Get it off.**_  
_

_Murderer. Killer. Murderer. Killer. Murderer. Killer. Murdererkillermurdererkillermurdererkillermurdererkillermurdererkillermurdererkillermurdererkiller..._

**_Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff-_**

"GET IT OFF!"

Panting, Teito sat straight up, kicking his blanket aside as he did. Mikage gave an indignant "Barupya!" as he was knocked off the bed. Teito gave a quick mumble of apology. Mikage, sensing that Teito needed some time to calm down, jumps back up onto the bed, curls into a ball, and falls asleep again.

Teito's body was drenched in cold sweat. Memories off all the people he had killed always haunted his nightmares. He knew he deserved it, but he still hated it.

Especially the blood.

He looked down at his fingers now. Slim, strong, and definitely clean of the crimson liquid.

But he knew better.

For these very fingers had held weapons. Weapons that he himself had used to kill people without a second thought. They had discovered that he was especially suited with a sword, so that was what they had given him. Twin swords, each almost three quarters the length of his arms. As he had stabbed them through the hearts of countless people, their blood had run down the length of the blade, and onto his hands. No matter how many times he washed them off afterwards, he knew they would still be there.

He would forever be tainted with the smell of a killer.

Not for the first time, as he gazed at his hands, he felt sick. Disgusted. _Revolted_. Even now, he still thought he would sometimes see the stains of red on his skin.

Teito pulled his legs up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs and placed his forehead against his knees. His eyes flickered to the empty bed where his dorm-mate, Hakuren, usually slept. Thank god he was studying late at the library tonight, or there would surely be questions - questions that Teito did not yet want to answer.

_How could he have taken these hands? _Teito wondered. _How could he have offered help to me? Me, who has killed so many people? _Then he smiled bitterly as he answered his own question. _Yes. Be__cause he doesn't know. _Would he still be so kind to him if he knew? Would he still offer his helping hand if he knew the hand he was holding his own out to had stolen the lives of countless others? Who had, though indirectly, stolen the life of his best friend, Mikage?

Teito's thoughts were interrupted when his door clicked open. He looked up, expecting to see Hakuren with a huge pile of books. But instead, in came the person he wanted to see the least.

"What are you doing here, you perverted bishop?" he snapped, though the insult lacked his usual spirit.

The 'perverted bishop', otherwise known as Bishop Frau, rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't come here if I didn't hear you screaming the place down."

Teito's shoulders visibly tensed.

"Care to tell me what that's all about?"

Teito slowly looked up. Frau still stood by the door, his icy blue eyes for once completely serious as he looked at the teen. He was no expert with kids, but Teito's body language right now _screamed_ 'I don't wanna talk about it'. The death glare he sent in the blonde bishop's direction only confirmed his suspicions. Then the jade green eyes looked down, the usual fire in them burned out. Frau could guess what the brat was going to say next.

"Its nothing," they both said at the same time, though Frau had mockingly pitched his voice in a rough imitation of a child's. Teito looked up again, shocked. "Yeah, brat, hate ta break it to ya, that ain't gonna work."

Teito unwrapped his arms, releasing himself from his curled up position, and glared at the man again. "Go away."

"No," Frau said simply.

"Leave."

Frau sighed. "Look, gaki, I don't know how your mind works. But in my world, screaming in your sleep in the middle of the night definitely _isn't _nothing."

"I'm _fine_," Teito insisted.

Frau raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sure its fine - _if_ you have mental issues. Last time I checked, you're a normal person - though below average in height." Frau paused. "In short, since you're obviously _not_ losing your mind, you're having nightmares."

Teito scowled. "What dreams I have are none of your concern."

Frau raised his other eyebrow. "Don't forget, brat, I _am _your Bishop in charge. It _would_ be my concern if you were to start skipping out on your job cause' you're having sleeping problems." Teito opened his mouth to protest, but Frau easily drowned him out. "And I'm gonna put a stop to it _before_ it happens," he finished, smirking. "Therefore, it _is_ my business."

Teito continued giving Frau the death glare. Frau continued ignoring the aforementioned death glares.

"Fine," Teito snapped once it became obvious that Frau wasn't going to leave until he said something. "I had a nightmare. Its nothing serious - just surprised me. I won't be 'skipping out on my job because I'm having sleeping problems'. Now if you will _kindly_ get out of my room, you perverted bishop."

The blonde observed the teen on the bed. He was obviously still hiding something. From the looks of it, possibly something to do with his past life in the military. Scratch that - it was _definitely_ something to do with his past life in the military. Frau sighed. It was useless to try and get anything out of the brat now. He still had an annoying habit of retreating into his personal shell whenever anyone tried to approach him. Not that Frau cared - he had broken down that particular barrier long ago, possibly without the owner of the shell even noticing, managing to get the kid to take off his facade, mainly by being annoying and pestering him until he snapped. There was no one who could beat Frau at being annoying.

Nope - what he was irritated at was his second line of defense - clamming up and refusing to talk after giving only the vaguest details.

"Fine," Frau sighed. "But don't think this is over, brat."

"Get out," Teito said flatly in response.

"So uncute," Frau muttered, shaking his head. He opened the door. Then, quick as a flash, he turned around, darted to the bed, and pushed Teito backwards. His head hit the pillow with a muffled thump.

"Hey!" Teito cried out in surprise.

Grinning, Frau grabbed the abandoned blanket and threw it over Teito. Then, satisfied, he turned around and started walking out again.

"Goodnight, stupid brat," he called back. "Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

Teito, scowling furiously at being treated like a child, made to get up, but a yawn overwhelmed him. With a final smirk, Frau closed the door. By the time Teito opened his eyes, the bishop was gone.

Muttering about stupid perverted bishops, Teito found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. His eyes slowly drifted closed.

* * *

Just outside, Frau listened carefully to make sure the brat really _had_ gone back to sleep. The kid had looked horrible last time he didn't get a good nights sleep. As much as he enjoyed teasing the grumbling teen about looking like a short panda, Frau _definitely_ didn't want to see that again. Not that he was worried about the kid or anything. Of course not. But the scream had sounded terrible. 'Get it off'... what did that mean?

Frau shook his head. The brat would tell him if he wanted to someday.

As Frau began walking off, satisfied that Teito _was_ actually remaining in bed, he heard something in the room he just left. His eyes widened, and his head whipped around. Did he just hear what he _thought_ he just heard?

_Impossible,_ Frau chided himself as he resumed his walking. _That stupid brat would never say anything like that._ But then, with his advanced hearing, he was _sure_ he heard it... But it just wasn't possible...

The blond bishop shook his head. That brat will always remain a mystery to him. He supposed he'll never know if he'd heard those two words correctly.

But still, a slight smile tilted the corners of his mouth as he continued his way.

_"Goodnight... Frau."_

**Well, hope that wasn't too weird...**

**Please review!**


End file.
